The Dare
by DeMoKa
Summary: Harry and Ron take Hermione out for the night, she finally chooses dare while playing Truth Or Dare with them. They use this to their advantage. HermioneFleur


**Finally, I've written a fic for one of my prompts. Well, I hope it's somewhat enjoyable. If you like it say so, and why. If you don't like it, then at least tell me why, otherwise you're wasting your time. **

Hermione wondered why on earth she was with Harry and Ron in a club where there was barely any room to move and why she was playing truth or dare with them. More for fun and hijinks, Harry and Ron had mostly chosen dare, resulting in Ron currently wearing his underwear on his head and Harry was knocking back a tequila every time Hermione chose truth. 'Come on Mione! Choose dare so I can stop getting pissed off my nuts!' exclaimed Harry.

Ron merely guffawed at Harry's attempt to hug Hermione, 'Yeah, go on! Take the plunge! Besides! Who can resist you? You've sleeked out your hair, dressed up and everything tonight.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, 'Flattery will only take you so far.'

Hermione had poured her soul out to these boys and they still weren't satisfied. She had told them about her crush on Fleur, about her one night stand with Luna in their last year at Hogwarts and also about her first time buying lacy underwear. She hadn't thought that she'd be able to embarrass herself anymore that night, so she gave in.

'Fine! Give me a dare! I don't care anymore! But after this one, I'm not playing anymore!' she exclaimed, completely exasperated.

'Yeah? You choose dare? Alright!' slurred Harry, looking about the room.

With a quick glance exchanged with Ron his eyes lit up. He cleared his throat, finished off his orange juice and looked at Hermione very seriously. Ron jumped up and down in his chair with excitement, mentally thanking whatever being was watching them for this perfect opportunity of a lifetime.

'Well?!' demanded Hermione shrilly.

She had expected Harry to dare her to dance about on the table or even to strip to a certain degree. What he asked of her, she was not at all prepared and fell off her chair in shock.

'What?!' she squeaked.

Harry gazed blearily at her, 'You heard me. Go and pick up that blond over there, she's at the bar. Sweet talk her or something, but get her to kiss you before we leave tonight.'

Ron rubbed his hands in glee, earning himself a hard slap on the head from Hermione, 'You are both so disgusting sometimes.'

'What? Come on, Harry even chose a blond for you! We know how you love blondes!' snickered Ron, unable to contain his excitement.

Hermione closed her eyes, breathed in deep and slammed her fist against the table, making Harry and Ron jump, 'Alright! Alright! I'll do it fine! It's not like I'm ever going to see this poor girl again!'

With that, Hermione huffed and stalked off to the bar. She tapped the woman on the shoulder, gasping as she turned to face her, 'Fleur!'

'Ermione? Oh 'Ermione! 'Ow wonderful to see you! What are you doing 'ere? Oh, I see, with 'Arry and Ronald,' replied Fleur with a smile.

'Yes, unfortunately,' murmured Hermione.

Fleur dropped her head to Hermione's mouth level, 'What? Why?'

Hermione turned her head, but Fleur held her chin firmly, but gently and turned it back to face her, 'Come, mes ami, you must tell me, I am curious.'

'They dared me to pick you up,' muttered Hermione, eyes down.

'Really, now?' mused Fleur, glancing over at the eager expressions of the two men at their table.

She leant over, face closer to Hermione's ear and spoke only loud enough for Hermione to hear, 'Then, let's give them what they want, hm?'

Hermione felt a hitch in her throat, and then she looked into Fleur's twinkling eyes. She chuckled at Hermione's blush and pretended to look thoughtful, 'I know 'ow proud you are, I suppose you don't want to lose this dare, but seem uncomfortable at the same time. Let me 'elp you, oui?'

'Okay', was all that Hermione managed to reply with.

She couldn't believe this, her crush, Fleur, was here offering to win her dare. Then she realised what this was to ensure. 'Wait, no. You can't help me. I can't ask you help me win this dare,' said Hermione, grabbing Fleur on the shoulder.

Fleur gave her a confused look, 'Why not?'

'The condition was that I have to get kissed by you,' replied Hermione.

Fleur gave a little chuckle, 'Is that all? Tell me, 'Ermione. Are you in anyway attracted to me?'

Hermione gave her an incredulous look, but nodded despite herself. Fleur beamed, 'Well, then this should be easy, but first, you 'ave to make it look real, now don't we? Ask me to dance.'

'Er... Do you wanna dance?' asked Hermione, wondering what on earth Fleur had in mind.

Fleur smiled again, 'I would be delighted.'

She ended up leading Hermione to the middle of the dance floor. Hermione gave her a quizzical look, as Fleur began to dance around Hermione. Fleur laughed and grabbed one of Hermione's hands and helped her to begin some sort of body shaking. She held both of her hands and they played around. Hermione gave Fleur a grin, to which Fleur replied with, 'See? It isn't so bad.'

A slow song came one, the lights were dimmed and the DJ announced that this was for couples as the intro of "How Do I Live" began to play. Much to Hermione's surprise, Fleur pulled her closer, pulling Hermione's hands on her hips and wrapping her own around Hermione's neck. They rocked gently in time to the beat, Fleur hummed with the tune. Hermione felt her face get hot. At the crescendo, Fleur had pressed her lips against Hermione's. Hermione, so elated that her crush was dancing with and now kissing her, she opened her mouth and returned the kiss.

A loud whooping from Ron and Harry interrupted their passionate embrace. Hermione and Fleur pulled away reluctantly, Hermione was now tomato red, and Fleur had a satisfied expression on her face. Suddenly remembering what was going on, Hermione extricated herself from Fleur's hold, 'Um. Thanks for helping me. I'll leave you alone now, thanks again.'

Hermione scampered off back to her table. Fleur sighed to herself but brightened up again when Ron and Harry leapt up and pushed Hermione back towards her.

'No! You're not getting away now! You're just lucky it really was Fleur! Go on! Pretty girls should be together!' gushed a rather drunk Ron.

Harry whispered something in Hermione's ear and laughed as she smacked him. 'Okay, we're gonna get a taxi. We'll see you tonight... or tomorrow!'

Ron and Harry left Hermione speechless and left the club, singing Quidditch songs.

'Okay, I'm so sorry you had to see them like that!' exclaimed Hermione.

Fleur shook her head, 'Oh, 'Ermione, that's fine. I'm just wondering, what did 'Arry say to you?'

'You really are inquisitive, aren't you?' chuckled Hermione.

Fleur nodded, 'Oui, that maybe a bit of a flaw I 'ave.'

Hermione turned her head to one side, 'No way. I think it's cute. Um, you really wanna know? Okay. Fleur Delacour, I think that you are really pretty and I have been longing for your companionship for some time and I really want to go out with you. Did I mention I think that you brighten up my life?'

Fleur laughed, a musical tinkling that gave Hermione hope as it was not at all derisive.

'Well, it must not be a surprise that I find you utterly attractive and I 'ope that you will spend tomorrow night with me,' states Fleur.

'Oh I don't know. I'll have to think about it, unless you could be a little more persuasive,' teased Hermione.

Fleur gave her a mock shocked look but continued with, 'If you insist. Your 'air for one, it shines with a luminosity that attracts me like a moth to a flame. Your eyes entice me to wonder if I could ever be with you. Your body, it calls to me with a ferocity that I can not ignore. 'Ermione Granger, would you just please kiss me now?'

Hermione grinned as she pressed her lips against Fleur's.

'I owe you a reply. I must confess that I've had a crush on you ever since Hogwarts and well, every time I saw you with Bill, I was jealous of him. When you stopped seeing him, I was filled with hope and despair at the same time. I didn't think that you could ever love someone like me. After all, what called to me was your beautiful confidence and radiance. You filled the room with the utmost frivolity that made me giddy whenever I thought about you. And if that isn't enough, I loving your hair, it really turns me on and your lips, I could spend hours kissing them, worshipping them,' Hermione punctuated her miniature speech of adoration with a deep kiss.

Her own confidence was rising and it pleased her. Fleur noticed her pleasure and tweaked her nose. 'I do believe that we 'ave fully convinced each other of our sincere desire to date,' she whispered, leading Hermione away from the dance floor and out of the club.

'Remind me to send Harry and Ron several boxes of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts' beans later, won't you?' mentioned Hermione.

Fleur laughed, 'Oui, I think that we can owe them a little thanks.'

**There, another completion from part of my table, prompt: Flatter. Review cause you know you want to. **


End file.
